


Stolen Chocolate

by roseannedarcy



Series: True Love [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseannedarcy/pseuds/roseannedarcy
Summary: Stolen chocolate is taken a little too seriously in Blakes' family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm new to this fandom, and despite my great love for Bellarke, I'm not quite ready to come up with a long story for them, so I've decided to start a series of ficlets that picture some fluffy moments of their family. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is just a little festive thing that was on my mind, I hope you all had wonderful Christmas/Chanukah/Kwanzaa (yet to come)! Enjoy the story!

"How dare you, Bellamy Blake?" Clarke shouted in rage, storming into Bellamy's study and banging the door shut after herself. She stood there in her festive robin pyjamas, heavily pregnant; her stomach so big as if someone tied a football to her. The most beautiful woman in the word, in Bellamy's opinion.

Bellamy sighed. In the last trimester Clarke's hormones were crazy, and every single day turned into a battlefield. Their family doctor (approved by Abby Griffin herself) said there was nothing abnormal about her behaviour, and all Bellamy had to do was support his wife and agree with everything she says, even if sometimes his patience was seriously tested. Bellamy tried his best and had managed not to raise his voice at Clarke even once so far. Besides, he already had experience with pregnant Clarke.

"What have I done now, Princess?" he inquired, lifting his eyes from the book he was reading.

"You know," Clarke crossed her arms, looking at her husband with a deadly expression on her face. Seeing Bellamy's innocent face and a shrug of shoulders, Clarke sighed, annoyed. "You ate my advent calendar!" she accused.

Bellamy chuckled. "I didn't."

"You did! The kids couldn't have reached it because I put it on the top shelf last night."

Bellamy knew that trying to tell his wife she was being…  _unreasonable_  wouldn't do anything, so all he had left was to try and prove his case. Stolen chocolate was taken a little too seriously in their family.

"You were the only person who knew where your advent calendar was, Princess. You re-hid it last night, like you said yourself," Clarke furrowed her brows; his words sounded reasonable. "You ate your calendar. I saw you sleepwalking again."

Clarke guiltily looked away. She was pregnant for the third time and knew full well that her sleepwalking came every time she reached third trimester. The doctor said it was because high levels of hormones caused slow-wave sleep. It wasn't the first time that she wondered around the house aimlessly, and she definitely  _had_  eaten in that state before.

Clarke circled the desk and sat in Bellamy's lap as he leaned back to accommodate her. She enclosed him in a hug with her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Bellamy planted a small kiss to her arm and then took her hand to kiss it too. He loved his wife more than anything in this world, and despite her hormonal outbreaks, she always cooled off quickly and asked for forgiveness if she knew she was wrong.

"I love you, Princess," he said, looking her right in the eyes.

"I love you too," Clarke responded and leaned in, about to kiss her husband, when the door swung open and Octavia ran in.

"Hey guys!" she was as cheerful as ever – she adored the holiday season more than anyone. "Your front door was unlocked again," she informed the couple, not seeming to mind that she interrupted their intimate moment alone. Clarke and Bellamy gave each other a judgmental stare, blaming one another for not having locked the door. "But check out what I got for James."

Their four-year-old son stepped from behind his aunt, and he was wearing a green elf costume, head to toe. His shoes even had bells on the ends.

"I'm an elf!" James exclaimed happily, and his parents couldn't help but laugh as they looked at their little treasure with adoration.

"You're the cutest and my most favourite elf in the world, honey," Clarke said as she came up to hug her son and give him a kiss on the cheek. She was about to pick him up, but was stopped by Bellamy, who said, "What did the doctor tell you about lifting heavy things?"

"He's not a heavy thing, he's my son," Clarke protested, furrowing her brows and almost getting ready for a fight, but Octavia foresaw that and just plucked her nephew out of his mother's arms. Clarke huffed in annoyance but didn't say anything else.

"Now all you have to do is to dress Daisy as Rudolph, O," Bellamy suggested, getting up as well, now having been infected by his sister's Christmas cheer too.

Octavia contemplated that for a second, no doubt imagining how cute her two-year-old niece would look in a Rudolph costume. "That's actually a great idea," she stated. "I'll do that tomorrow."

They all laughed, happy to be around their family.

"Hot chocolate?" Clarke offered, and everyone gladly followed her to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, and please remember, new girl here, so please leave me some love in the comments. You can also follow me on tumblr - I'm **think-of-flowers.tumblr.com** , let's have fun and be friends :)


End file.
